kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula
Lord Dracula is the Checkmate Four's original King, referred to as the first Kamen Rider Dracula, the lord of all Fangires & the original Vampire King who was a threat to humanity in his time. He is also known as the Bat Fangire, with his true name being The Dawn Sleeps, A Magnificent Story's Ending. He is from the Beast Class of the Fangire subclass. Dracula Dracula AKA the Bat Fangire is the previous King of the Checkmate Four, who is also known as the first Kamen Rider Dracula, the lord of all Fangires & the original Vampire King who was a threat to humanity in his time. Despite being married to the previous Queen of the Checkmate Four, Mina, he has no actual love for her as her purpose to him was the birth of his son, Miles Clare. When the King returns from afar to check up on his mate & son, he is angered to learn from Bishop that Mina has been meeting with Jonathan, her real husband who has been using the Cross System to slaughter their race, sparing her as the action of killing her would prove that he loved her & letting her be the one to kill the human. He later goes after Wolfgang to finish what the Rook started: the extermination of the Wolfen Race, along with putting an end to the last of the Mermen & Franken races as well. However, he eventually offers the three a chance to avoid extermination, provided they kill Jonathan for him. The three are unable to do it, choosing to flee town instead. Victor & Dagon were unable to escape the King, who seals them into the Dogga Hammer & the Basshaa Magnum respectively so they can serve as decorations within Castle Doran. He is heartbroken & enraged when Mina reciprocates Jonathan's love for her, preparing to kill them when Wolfgang intervenes & finds himself sealed into the Garulu Saber. After capturing Jonathan, the King forcibly takes him to Castle Doran, using his life energy to feed the monstrous beast. As a final request, the King allows Jonathan to play his violin one last time before he died, but Mina interferes & fights her consort while Lillian escapes with Jonathan. Mina is ultimately stripped of her title & Fangire powers as a result, with the King later forcing her to never see Jonathan again by using Miles's well-being to enforce it. When Batholomew II witnesses Scott Harker, Jonathan's great-great grandson from centuries into the future, transform into Vampire King, both this & his partner's cruel methods ultimately lead to the King losing Batholomew II to Jonathan, resulting in the final confrontation between the two. After the battle, the King is ultimately killed indirectly by the hand of his own son when he tried to kill him & Mina. However, the Bat Fangire is resurrected by Bishop to kill both Miles & Scott, only for the revived King to be finally killed by them. Kamen Rider DCD: All Riders vs. Great Valkyrie Empire A resurrected Bat Fangire, in the same berserker state seen when he was resurrected previously, is seen among the Great Valkyrie Empire's common troops. He is among the monsters faced by Diend & DCD when they decide to take on the Great Valkyrie Empire by themselves, & attempts to attack Diend, only to be thrown away by the Rider. When all the Riders arrive, the berserker Bat Fangire attempts to face DCD, only to be slashed & retreat. He's seen for the last time among a force of Valkyrie Combatmen, Fangires, & Orphnochs facing Kamen Rider Phi & Kamen Rider Vampire King. He's presumably defeated by them, as both Vampire King & Phi are later seen joining up with other Riders, like DCD to defeat Ikadevil. Forms Dark Kiva *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dracula only appears to have one form, similar to that of Vampire King Emperor Form in black & red. However, Dracula does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, & has no chains on his body as Vampire King needs to control his power. As Kamen Rider Dracula, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis & the use of the Vampire King insignia as a weapon. As Mina would later explain, the power of Dracula cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Jonathan had used the power of Dracula a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Boyd also mentioned this when Scott revealed his heritage to him. Bat Fangire Equipment Dark Vampire Belt The Dark Vampire Belt is the King's means of transforming into Kamen Rider Dracula. Similar to how Vampire King transforms, the King has Batholomew II bite him, & then perch upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Dark Bat Buckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Vampire Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Like Vampire King, Dracula accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Vampire King's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch. *'Dark Wake Up Fuestle': The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dracula to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. **'Darkness Inferno Crash': Referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Inferno Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dracula then does a flying punch with his right arm. **'King's Burst End': Referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style kick with the force of 180t & green energy blades. **'King's World End': Referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was understandibly never used. *'Garulu-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu & converts him into the Garulu Saber. *'Basshaa-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Basshaa & converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. *'Dogga-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Dogga & converts him into the Dogga Hammer. *'Doran Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. However it was never used. *'Buroon Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. However it was also never used. Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword was a sword of great power crafted for & used by the King. However, in a fit of rage, he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall to prove he did not love Mina. The weapon remained there until it reacted to Scott in the present. Castle Doran *'Height': 32m *'Length': 41m *'Weight': 18,000t *'Estimated age': 298 years old (29 in dragon years) *'Maximum walking speed': 80km/h *'Flight speed': 120km/h Castle Doran is the King's base of operations which is of the Doran Race. Though originally called the Great Wyvern, the Fangires captured it & bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four within the forest of the Fangires. After the King's death in 1893, it would become masterless until Scott, through Batholomew, inherited it from his great-great grandmother Mina. Buroon *'Height': 2020mm *'Weight': 540kg *'Maximum flight speed': 650km/h The Demon Statue Buroon is a Golem made of Lucifer Gold which is a tool made by the Fangires. Trivia *Based on Dracula's overall stats & skills, he is considered as the strongest Rider in the series, exceeding the power of Vampire King Emperor Form itself. *He is the second Kamen Rider in the American Kamen Rider Series to keep his actual name as his Rider Alias, the first being Kamen Rider Shadowborg. See Also *King (Kiva) - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Fangires Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Bat Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Riders from the past Category:Last Monster Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders